Jill
Jill Ridonor is a student of Jenis Royal Academy who studies Social Studies. Ever since beating Kloe in the election for student council president, Jill's been heavily involved with all matters concerning the student body, most prominently the upcoming school festival. Assisted by her classmate and vice council president Hans, Jill has a major hand in the organization of the festival including planning the budgets and directing the play. Until Kloe brought Estelle and Joshua on board, Jill and Hans were still struggling to figure out what to do with two of the three lead roles, with Jill insisting on not having Hans take any of them. When Estelle and Joshua are brought on, they're assigned dorm rooms to sleep in until the festival and Estelle ends up as Jill's and Kloe's roommate. Eager to break the ice, Jill offers Estelle to become an honorary best friend of her and Kloe, which the ever up-beat Estelle happily accepts. When Estelle says she's a little envious of the close friendship and playful banter between Kloe and Jill, Jill points out that Estelle also has such a person in her life and that they're the ones who should be jealous of her since Joshua is a good-looking boy who might look upon her as more than just a sister. This comment, as well as Jill's teasing afterwards , initiates Estelle's awareness of her feelings for Joshua being more than love for a sibling, as well as the first of many blushing and spacing out episodes. On the evening before the festival, Jill has a meeting with the dean who is hinted to suggest making Matron Theresa the beneficiery of the festival's annual charity collection, an idea Jill approves of and promises to handle. Right at the end, Kloe and Estelle walk in on them and Jill, deciding to keep the collection a secret from her friends, asks the dean to remain silent on what they discussed. Jill accompanies the girls across the school grounds and they end the evening with a get-together with Joshua and Hans. During a large part of the festival, Jill merely stays in the background, arranging the charity collection together with Hans without alerting Kloe, Estelle, Joshua or Matron Theresa to its purpose. During the play, Jill acts as a narrator for the story.After the play is over and the crowd has gone home, Jill and Hans both present the sum that was collected to Matron Theresa and convince the initially reluctant matron to accept the gift. After the matron and the children take their leave and the bracers are about to head back to Ruan as well, Jill and Hans say goodbye to the bracers and head for the launch party in the auditorium, although mentioning that it was a shame that Estelle, Joshua and Kloe couldn't stay and party with them. Jill and Hans make one more reappearance during the queen's birthday celebration when they travel to Grancel together with the dean as representatives of the school where they meet up with Kloe, Estelle and Joshua in the lobby of the Roembaum Hotel. Jill is smart and capable, being able to get elected to the position of student council president despite Kloe being a contender as well. She's also easy going and friendly, quickly offering Estelle to become an honorary best friend of hers when the former becomes her temporary roommate. Jill's defining trait, however, is her mischievous, even impish, personality. A self-proclaimed "Evil Genius", Jill loves playfully teasing people and pushing their buttons in order to provoke a reaction from them. Not everybody puts up with that, though. Kloe in particular can easily force her to back down by threatening to withold home-made sweets from her. Unlike her fellow student council member Hans, who came in second in the academy's fencing tournament, Jill is not in particularly good physical shape. Relations Jill's the fellow student council member and classmate of Hans, best friend and classmate of Kloe and classmate of Argyle, Thelma, Roy, Logic and Monika As a student of Social Studies, she's a student of Miss Wiola She's a temporary roommate and honorary best friend of Estelle Category:NPCs Category:NPCs (Jenis Royal Academy) Category:NPCs (Grancel) Category:NPCs (Chapter 2 FC) Category:NPCs (Chapter 4 FC)